


Hunted

by Kitty_Drakeheart



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Drakeheart/pseuds/Kitty_Drakeheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a few hours along the Wounded Coast, Hawke and Anders are pursued by what they can only imagine will be the first group of Templars to hunt them after what happened in Kirkwall. Their enemies dealt with, the intensity of their circumstances gets the better of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> The blood and violence tag applies as a warning to mentions of blood during kissing and in-game-typical violence. If that kind of thing makes you queasy then consider yourself warned- persistent gore was turned on!

They'd had to get out of Kirkwall quickly ...well, _Anders_ had to. Hawke could have stayed and faced the consequences of everything that had happened but not him. Anders had destroyed the Chantry, killing any number of people and hammering the final nail in the coffin of the Circles. He would be hunted ...alone with no one to watch his back ...no one to scream with rage if and when he was mercilessly struck down by Templars.

There was no force in Thedas that would keep her from his side now. Even if they were caught and murdered tomorrow, their bloody corpses left for carrion by the roadside, it would have all been worth it. The mages would be free ... _they_ were free.

It was a few hours before the first batch of pursuers caught up to them along the Wounded Coast. Hawke wasn't surprised that a group, small as it may be, had been mobilised so swiftly and when she whirled to face them, staff already in hand, it was even less of a shock to see the flaming sword of the Templar Order adorning their armour. It mattered little whether they were officially sanctioned by whatever authority was left in Kirkwall or if they were a group still loyal to the now-deceased Knight-Commander. All Hawke knew was that they would _never_ take Anders while she still drew breath.

“It's not too late for you to turn back.” Anders said from beside her, his own staff poised and ready. His robes and skin were still splattered with blood from the battle at the Gallows, the patches of red now dried a dusky brown, and strands of his blond hair hung lank with sweat around his face.

Hawke narrowed her eyes, calling upon the powers of the fade as she raised her fist in the direction of the Templars. Their bodies followed the movement, limbs flailing for the brief second they were in the air before they were slammed back into the hard ground. She turned her attention back to Anders as the Templars groans of pain echoed off the nearby cliffs.

“Tell me that again...”

He grabbed her forcefully, crushing their lips together in a firm, closed mouth kiss. Hawke bunched her fingers in the front of Anders robes, teeth tugging at his bottom lip before he pressed their foreheads together.

“I will never know what I did to deserve you.”

They broke apart, falling instinctively into position side-by-side and began to launch spell after spell at the advancing Templars. Their world shrunk to the size of that patch of road, the air around them flashing and sparking as they took down the first two Templars. Hawke spun to the side as another Templar charged at her, his shield titled just slightly downwards in an attempt to deflect her spells. He skidded to a halt, turning sharply and swinging his blade at her face. She leaned back enough to avoid a beheading but the very tip of the sword sliced a deep groove in her cheek. Swinging her staff, Hawke smacked the Templar on the side of his head and sent the man reeling. He dropped to one knee and with a practiced flick of her wrist, Hawke spun her staff around to drive the serrated blade at the end of it through the Templars throat.

Abruptly the wind was knocked out of her and the blood-soaked ground rushed up to meet her face. Hawke let out a snarl of pain as a heavy weight landed on her back, the metal of her attackers gauntlets catching in her hair as fingers wound themselves through her red hair. She managed to catch the assailant unaware, flipping onto her back and shoving the Templar off. He recovered quickly and struck her with a mailed fist. Hawke blinked away unbidden tears as she felt her bottom lip burst open, hot blood running down her chin. There was a roar of utter fury followed by a bright explosion that threw the Templar backwards. He writhed in torment on the ground before growing still, eyes rolling back in his head.

Hawke snatched her staff from where it lay beside her and got to her feet as quickly as her body allowed. She was ready for another attack, glancing around warily when none came. Swaying slightly, she dug her staff into the ground in order to keep her balance. Her eyes met Anders' across the carnage and with hurried steps she closed the distance between them, dropping her weapon to cradle his face with both hands.

“You're wounded.” She said quietly, icy blue eyes roaming across Anders' face as her fingers gently traced the gash on his forehead. He pulled both of her hands away, her wrists enveloped by one of his hands and the other gripping her chin in order to tilt her head to the side.

“It's just a scratch.” Hawke remarked as she felt his eyes raking across the cut on her cheek. She was well aware that she was downplaying the injury- she could feel the blood running down her neck and there was a throb of pain with every passing heartbeat.

“I would destroy every Chantry in Thedas if it meant I'd never see you bleed again...” Anders murmured, his thumb brushing over the point where her lip had been split open. Hawke leaned in, her breath ghosting over Anders' mouth as she whispered her reply.

“Tell me you love me...”

Anders inhaled sharply, closing the scant distance between their lips and slid a hand around the back of her head to tangle in her hair. Hawke's bottom lip stung when she opened her mouth to slide her tongue against his. She could taste her blood on her own tongue and on his ...feel it spreading across her lips and chin with every movement.

“I love you...” Anders gasped breathlessly before kissing her again. His fingers tightened in her hair, free hand splaying across the small of her back and smashing their hips together. “I love you...” He whispered again and kissed her.

Anders spun them around, never allowing their lips to part as he dropped both of his hands to Hawke's rear and hoisted her off the ground. Instinctively she wrapped her thighs around his waist and clutched at the back of his robes. Anders deposited her on a rock, her whole body shuddering from the impact, and then his hand was back in her hair. He broke the kiss to tilt her head back, lips and teeth and tongue drawing a path down the column of her neck then back up to her ear.

“I love you..” He groaned the words this time, grinding his hardness against her core. Hawke let out a hiss as Anders' teeth fastened around her earlobe and sucked. He murmured the words again like Hawke had often heard him do ...as if he still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that he had allowed himself to fall so desperately ...hopelessly in love.

She slid her hands up to rest on the back of her head, nails digging into his scalp as he tugged with frustration at the waistband of her breeches. Hawke lifted herself up slightly to give Anders room to yank the garment downwards. He did so with such force that she was surprised that the garment didn't simply split in half.

She tugged his face away from where he was planting open-mouthed kisses on her neck and smashed their lips together again. Untangling her fingers from Anders' sweat-soaked hair, Hawke pulled at the front of his robes until she managed to slip her hand passed the drape of fabric and into his trousers. Anders growled, low and dangerous sound in the back of his throat, when Hawke wrapped a firm hand around his length. She began to stroke up ...down ...up ...down ...tightening her grip every so often in the way she'd come to learn drove him crazy. His flesh was incredibly hot and hard in her hand and Hawke could feel herself growing so Maker-damned slick with _need_ for him. She continued her ministrations, moaning with want as Anders dug one hand into her hip as his own hips rutted in time with her fist. Her need to feel that hardness inside of her felt greater than the need for air and it was almost as if Anders had read her thoughts in her moans.

He wrapped his fingers around her wrist to finally pull her hand away and replaced it with his own. Hawke squeezed her legs tighter around Anders' waist and drew him closer. The tip of his cock rubbed teasingly across her clit before it slipped downwards through her wetness to line up with her entrance. With one, almost vicious, thrust he pushed inside her and groaned loudly. Hawke's head fell backwards, eyes closed tight and back arching when he began to move. Anders' hips snapped rapidly and the only sounds in Hawke's whole world were the ones that he was making as he fucked her- the gasps and groans ...the slap of his skin against hers. One of Anders' hands cupped around the back of her head, forcing it up from where she had let fall backwards.

“Look at me...” He growled, never slowly the frantic pace of his thrusts. Hawke opened her eyes in an instant and their gazes locked- cold blue and warm gold. Anders utterly unravelled in that moment, his final few thrusts erratic and hard as he pounded out his release with a low moan of her name. He pressed their foreheads together, their sweat-dappled skin sliding a little, and slipped his hand from her hip to bring it between them. Hawke moaned, eyes shutting when his fingers circled her clit. It was mere seconds before she felt her own release building, her body clenching around the still-hard length inside her.

“Tell me _you_ love _me_...” Anders whispered against her lips, his fingers speeding up to match the pace at which Hawke was bucking her hips against him.

“I love ...Anders...” Hawke gasped as her orgasm finally reached it's peak, her every nerve aflame and the blood roaring in her ears. “I love you ...I love you...”

He kissed her, swallowing her moans with his mouth as she rode out her release with a final few rolls of her hips. Hawke tore her mouth away as she gasped for breath, every gentle caress of Anders' fingers on her cheek sending jolts of electricity down her spine. Hawke had never once doubted her choice to stand by Anders no matter what and moments like this that only affirmed that decision- locked in an embrace with her legs still tightly wrapped around his waist and his length still inside her.

After what may have been mere moments or a whole eternity, Anders finally withdrew and took a step backwards as he hastily righted his clothing. Hawke slid off the rock, her legs somewhat wobbly from a combination of the force of her orgasm and her earlier injuries. She felt herself pitch forward as she reached down to grab her breeches but in an instant Anders was there beside her, a gentle hand holding her arm to keep her stable. When she finally looked up from rectifying the mess that was her garments, Hawke found her still-bloody lips caught in a soft kiss. The tender gesture was a stark contrast to their behaviour only minutes earlier and Hawke reciprocated the kiss gladly, only breaking it to wrap her arms around Anders neck.

“We need to keep moving.” She murmured, face nuzzled against the stubble on his chin.

“Where will we go that we won't be hunted?” Anders replied softly, lips ghosting kisses across Hawke's hair as he squeezed her tightly. She sighed, leaning back to meet his gaze and cupped a hand around his cheek.

“It doesn't matter where we go ...they'll never take you.”

 

 


End file.
